


Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones

by awesomecookies



Series: A Gang Leader as a Professor? It's More Likely than You Think [5]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Ash's jacket, Crack, Crack Taken Seriously, Dildos, Domestic Fluff, Eiji is a mess, Eiji's blue balls, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Intercrural Sex, Kinky EIji, M/M, Masturbation, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Okumura Eiji needs to get fucked as well, POV Outsider, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Shops, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Smut, Thighs, Tired College Students, You can pry that out of my hands, aaaaaaaa, they're so soft honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: The man was tipsy.He seemed to know exactly what he was looking for because he went straight to that one section of the shop and left it on the counter shamelessly, cackling like a madman.This time, he bought large dildo modeled to look life like. The one with a suction on one end so you can stick it on the wall or the on the floor. If you actually start using it, you can pretend a white boy's cock is fucking you from behind or that you were riding it to completion.He had this stupid grin which looked pretty good than his usual shy expression. If only he wasn't drunk off his ass."My boyfriend," the man began unprompted. "Is a fucking tease."-Or that POV outsider where you see exactly how thirsty Eiji is, suffering blue balls and a tired student witnesses everything without knowing how things are more connected than it seemed because he has no more fucks to give
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: A Gang Leader as a Professor? It's More Likely than You Think [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612297
Comments: 43
Kudos: 408





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: Tired student with no more fucks to give meets Thirsty Asian suffering blue balls lmao  
> Quarantine isn't helping me write my dudes so the quality isn't that good, but really I'm just here to have a good time amidst the plague so....this is literally crack taken seriously

Damien worked in a sex shop.

Now with all the student loans you have to pay for college, people nowadays usually won't even bat an eye when you tell them this. Some tells him he's lucky to have a job. The others would usually laugh and ask him recommendations on which sex toy to buy. 

Cool. 

Damien also did not look like someone who fit the stereotype of working in a sex shop, or so he's been told, whatever that stereotype was. But to put it out there, he was actually a pretty plain guy, probably too soft in the body and the face. He's one of those people who looked a little young for their age so if you tell people you're in highschool they'll believe you, but he also looked old enough to pass as a father of a toddler. Did that make sense?

Some people say he looked absolutely innocent and studious in class. But that's probably because of the glasses. And he _was_ studious in class, but he doesn't compete for honors. He didn't care about that. People also comment about his serious no nonsense demeanor which actually...well, a result of him being awkward.

Anyway, Damien didn't really have much friends either. Basically he looked absolutely....normal. He was normal. Or at least he thinks so.

Well. Except for his job apparently. Some still couldn't fathom it, much less believe it. So with how "normal" he looked and how serious he was, nobody would expect him to know which lube is best for silicone dildos and how to clean sex toys and how to remove cum stains on silk, leather, and cashmere.

So it was Damien's guilty pleasure to drop these bombs casually in conversations. The reactions were often funny. The scandalized conservatives were one of the best people to see.

Anyway there's nothing really much happening in the store. Or perhaps he was too numb and immune to the awkwardness of it all. He's been doing this for nearly two years now. Seeing porn round the corner, a big ass dildo made from silicone, some kinky BDSM costume on a shelf. It can really make you desensitized to the whole thing.

But anyway what he actually wanted to talk about in particular was this one customer of his that now frequented the shop. The only reason why Damien felt the need to set him apart from the other regular customers that frequented the shop was due to the fact that their encounters had never been...well...dull. 

Damien could smell a well-respected closet pervert in denial from a mile away.

This man was definitely one.

It all started like this. One afternoon as far as Damien remembered, this boy with raven dark hair and equally dark eyes walked in the store, looking nervous and absolutely anxious. He was Asian, a more distinct feature. 

Damien's first words to him was:

"Kid. I don't know if you've seen the sign, but this is an adult store. Can't come here unless you're above eighteen."

And the boy blushed harder before fumbling out a card which he passed to Damien.

"I'm twenty seven." He mumbled shyly as Damien inspected the ID. He raised a brow. There were a lot of fake ID's these days. The boy spluttered. "I have a license if that's better." 

Ah. He supposed the boy was telling the truth. May 03, 1999. The same face was on the picture staring back at him. 

Still Damien couldn't believe he was older than him with that face. Regardless, it's not really his business anymore. He returned the ID to the man and let him browse. And yet the way he seemed to thrum with nervous energy pretty much told Damien that this was really his first time in these kinds of places. That nervousness really didn't help with him being young looking and all.

The boy? Man? Picked the time where there was nobody around as well. If it was luck or careful planning, Damien would never know. But with nothing to do he had no choice but to stare at the man while he fumbled around the store, blushing at everything he could find, but also eyeing them with interest.

Yes. Definitely a closet pervert then. Or at least some kind of virgin who is into experimenting kinks. 

"Sir, maybe I can help you if you have some preferences or questions." He called out to the man and walked over to the aisle of dildos where he was clutching one with fierceness and had been staring for the past ten minutes. It was a medium sized hot pink dildo.

The man snapped his head towards him, eyes absolutely wild. "Y-yes?! I mean! I'm okay!" 

Ah damn. Poor kid. No no... He's older than him actually. He's not a kid.

"I'll just--uh take this." He finally decided and slid the item towards the counter, refusing to look at it as Damien rang it up. He paid up and hurriedly left the store as if he was holding some kind of bomb about to go off.

Damien snorted. He supposed he wasn't going to be seeing that anxious customer ever again.

* * *

Or not. 

It was approximately a month later when he returned, less nervous this time and actually a bit confident. Damien was doing his paper for Political Science when the same man went in through the door, searching for something specific.

(Damien would pretend he didn't see the man cringe and unsuccessfully hide it when he saw him.)

Anyway. He seemed to have enjoyed his experience too much to have actually decided to come here and browse for another. Or he was unsatisfied and decided to buy something better after he got over his anxiety.

Damien eyed him debate internally on which item he actually wanted to buy. Perhaps it was actually the latter of his theory since he bought a bigger dildo made from silicone. He wondered if the man had a partner. He probably doesn't. No one would be that fidgety with these things if they were in a relationship--at least no one he knew. 

Damien chastised himself. Maybe the partner didn't wanna have sex. That's cool too. Poor man was being so pent up then. He didn't look straight. He's not saying he's gay, but he definitely did not look straight. One does not simply buy hot pink dildos and be straight. (The chances of him buying it for a gift were out there but....Damien just couldn't see it. You don't actually give your girlfriends dildos for gifts right? Who knows what people gave their girlfriends for gifts nowadays.)

Anyway, the man set them on the counter, refusing to hold eye contact. That's fine. Damien was really chill, chill enough to not need all this anxiety. He really wasn't going to judge.

There were supplies on cleaning them as well and some lube. 

Damien did not bat an eye, but the man obviously still looked uncomfortable with the entire thing.

He still took his purchases and ran out of the store.

* * *

It was a bullet vibrator this time.

The man had come back exactly one week later with a determined look in his eyes. Despite the blush in his face and the tremble in his lips and hands, he set it on the counter, held eye contact and calmly left the store.

Damien can't help but feel proud.

* * *

"Hey Damey! Damey! Damien!" Damien turned towards the direction of the person calling him. "Wow, you're early."

"Hey Cath." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. It was too early for this, but with how late he finished his paper last night, Damien thought about simply coming to school instead of wasting time to sleep. "And please don't call me Damey."

Cath stuck out her tongue. 

Damien continued his walk towards their lecture hall, Cath falling in step. She was his only friend for his chemistry class…or maybe acquaintance was a better term. They met through a mutual friend and stuck together for this class. He was only in it for the credit but she has this as one of her majors so she's able to help him at the parts he wasn't so sure. They have study periods together. Still, the class didn't have to be this early in the morning.

"You know, my Japanese teacher is probably about to give birth. She'll need to go on maternity leave soon and I'm nervous who's gonna sub." Cath shared.

"You're taking a Japanese class?" Damien raised his brow. 

"For the credit." Cath waved off. "Anyway. I really hope it isn't old man Sato because he's such a bore and so strict from what I heard." 

"I don't think they can substitute. Most are overloaded with units by now." Damien shrugged as he opened the door, Cath trailing after him. The room was empty and they settled in a seat in the middle of the room. It was still pretty early for their 8 AM class.

"Strange. AJ is supposed to be here by now." 

"AJ?" Damien raised a brow. 

"Jade?" Cath explained. "He's here thirty minutes before class. Usually he just sleeps in the corner. Through the whole class actually. It's amazing how he doesn't ever fail." She laughed. "Don't wake him though, it's scary."

"And you know this through personal experience?" 

"Yep." 

Somehow Damien was not so sure why Cath looked so proud with it.

Students started milling in the lecture hall, forming groups and calling out friends to sit together. And there, Damien saw Jade enter a few minutes before eight with this rumpled shirt and messy hair, a disgruntled expression in his face.

"Hey AJ. Bad morning?" Cath called out.

Jade groaned. "Don't call me AJ." He settled in a seat by the back. 

"You look a little ruffled." 

Jade waved it off. "Slept in."

Damien shrugged. Perhaps Jade just wasn't that friendly. It's fine. 

* * *

The man had not come back in two weeks. Damien hoped he was satisfied with his purchases. People don't really frequent sex shops that often. 

But it seemed like he spoke too soon because one night, just as he was about to close up, the door opened up and lo and behold, it was the man giggling with a flushed face, not due to embarrassment, but due to alcohol. The man was tipsy.

He seemed to know exactly what he was looking for because he went straight to that one section of the shop and left it on the counter shamelessly, cackling like a madman.

This time, he bought large dildo modeled to look life like. The one with a suction on one end so you can stick it on the wall or the on the floor. If you actually start using it, you can pretend a white boy's cock is fucking you from behind or that you were riding it to completion.

He had this stupid grin which looked pretty good than his usual shy expression. If only he wasn't drunk off his ass.

"My boyfriend," the man began unprompted. "Is a fucking tease." His voice was slurred and his accent was heavy. 

Damien stopped what he was doing and looked up to the man.

"He looks so hot it's _unfair_!" The man started to wail. Oh god. Damien did not know what to do with this. "Oh my god. I really really really want him to fuck me. But holy shit." The man started to sniffle. Oh shit. "I love him too much?! I don't want to force him into anything he didn't want."

Damien stood there awkwardly. Was he supposed to console him?

In the back of his head though, he was actually surprised the man had a boyfriend. He chastised himself. Of course the man had a boyfriend. 

"I don't think he likes having sex." The man wiped the tears in his eyes with his sleeves. "After everything he went through. And I don't want him to get hurt..." He whispered. 

"There there." Damien patted his shoulder with sympathy. It was so awkward. The man didn't seem to hear him though, or he totally ignored it outright and continued his outburst.

"But maybe he could stop being such a tease! Surely he knows what he's doing to me? He can't just drape himself all over me when we're sleeping while he's clad only in boxers!" The man slammed his hand on the counter. "He can't just _accidentally_ brush my fucking hard on while he's asleep and I'm trying to control myself as much as I can!" 

Damien literally didn't need to know this. He didn't exactly blush but part of him wanted to scream. He didn't think it was the man's sex life (or the lack exactly of it) that made it painful to hear. He thinks it was how ridiculous and pathetic he sounded while suffering blue balls for who knows how long. But he was right. The partner didn't really want to have sex then.

"But I love him so much!" The man continued to drunkenly cry, this time his voice pitches into a whisper as if he's sharing a secret. "I love him more than pole vaulting and photography and maybe natto, even if he's such a bitch to wake! Fucking sexy white boy!"

Damien thought that might have been the longest night in his awkward life.

* * *

"You don't need to laugh." Damien grumbled as he scribbled on his notebook, trying to actually be productive unlike someone.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you had to do deal with that yesterday." Cath held her giggles. They don't need the librarian breathing under their necks.

"I hope he got home safely." Damien thought. He was pretty wasted, though he did pick himself up and calmed himself down. Then he apologized and went out, Damien assumed back to his own house.

"How thoughtful of you." Cath snorted. "Hey AJ, what do you think?" 

"Don't call me AJ." Was the blond's response. He hardly looked up from his laptop, working steadily. He was the first to arrive in the library and apparently he has already started without them. He apparently also looked even wearier. 

"Why are you always so serious?" Cath pouted. 

"And you're hardly ever serious." He shot back. 

"You're not fun Jade." Cath pouted. 

"I'm never fun." Jade replied without even glancing at their direction. 

"I can tell." Cath huffed. 

"Anyway," Damien cut in. "You're studying Japanese right?" It was better to stop that conversation before it turned into an argument. Damien disliked arguments. They were always so bothersome. Plus if they do argue, finishing this project was going to be way more hassle than it had to be.

"Yep!" Cath grinned in answer. " _Nihongo ga wakarimasuka_." 

" _Nihongo ga wakarimasu_." Jade replied. Both pair of eyes looked at him. "You were asking. I answered." He nodded at Cath, who was a bit speechless. Most likely since Jade's accent and pronunciation was near flawless.

"Anyway, I have somewhere else to be. I'll go ahead of you." Jade shut his laptop and gathered his things. 

Cath stared at him as he left the library. After awhile, she said "Why is he always so intense?"

Damien shrugged. Jade was so straight laced and serious. It kinda made you wonder what made him that way sometimes.

* * *

"Uhh.....hi."

The man came back the next week, face red and absolutely remorseful in every fiber of his being. 

"Did you want to refund something you bought? I'm sorry our company policy doesn't allow it." Damien decided to skirt over the whole incident from last week, just in case he didn't want to talk about it. He was a professional at ignoring strange happenings. 

"No, no. I'm just--" the man pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry about last week."

Ah. So he did want to talk about it. Alright then. 

"That's a bit....that must've been a shock for you. And it’s a little unprofessional. Umm...thanks too for being kind about it." The guy laughed nervously. 

"I've seen worse. Don't worry." Damien sighed. "And you didn't really do anything bad. If it helps you, you've babbled in nothing but Japanese after the first few minutes so I had no idea what you were saying." 

The man smiles just slightly. "You're too kind."

Damien thought that he was technically just being decent, but he doubted the man would stop arguing about it. Oh well.

“You have a problem with your boyfriend then?” Damien started some small talk at least. He noted that the man blushed at his words.

“Ah yeah. I guess I told you that last time.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s uhhh complicated.”

Damien nodded. “Right. Blue balls.”

The man choked and Damien wondered if he should actually care to filter his words better. He can’t help it though. But then the man started laughing.

“Yep. That’s it. I swear you Americans have the strangest idioms.” He wheezed. At least he wasn’t upset anymore. “I don’t want to pressure him and if he’s never ready, I’m okay too.” He sobered up real quick. “I didn’t love him for his looks, but I’d be lying if I say he isn’t beautiful.”

Damien supposed this man really loved his boyfriend. He was glad he wasn’t forcing him into anything. And though he really didn’t need to know any of this, it was good he supposed. At least there were still people in such happy relationships. Well…happy except the blue balls part.

“That’s nice.” He nodded. The man smiled in thanks. However Damien suddenly realized something. “But did you come all this way to apologize?”

The man blushed again. “Oh, uhh….actually I was planning in buying something else as well.” He mumbled as he slid the fleshlight and the handcuffs on the counter.

Well. Damien couldn’t hold back his chuckle.

* * *

“I think they’re going to hire a new Japanese substitute as Shizune-sensei goes to labor.” Cath told him as they started to leave the lecture hall.

“It’s a miracle they found someone in the middle of the semester.” Damien hummed. He was a little tired and there was still a lot of things to do, but maybe they should eat lunch first.

“He doesn’t have any experience in teaching. He’s just…Japanese who seems to be fluent in English.” Cath looked a little disappointed.

“Better that than discredit your class though.” Damien pointed out. Who knows though, maybe the teacher wasn’t going to be that bad. Maybe it’ll even be educational. “Besides I think your prof will actually give him a lesson plan to follow.”

“Yeah yeah.” Cath sighed. “He’s gonna come next week. Apparently the new teacher is still getting orientation today.”

They were in contemplative silence after that. Damien didn’t really know what to say and his next class wasn’t until after lunch. Maybe he’ll invite Cath to eat with him. Or maybe he’ll eat with her, knowing how she seemed more enthusiastic and picky with where she eats.

“Hey isn’t that AJ?” Cath pointed at the blond walking up to meet someone with a flop of black hair and a pink sweater.

“Huh, he has friends. Good for him.” With his brash and stingy attitude, it was a little bit of a surprise. Although Damien winced at himself for being a little mean. He didn’t mean it like that. But still.

They stared at the two walk away, Jade wrapping an arm around the other man. Damien shrugged it off. It’s not really his business.

* * *

Damien was in the midst of typing up an essay when the man showed up in the store. Now, they’re both used to each other that he’s already grown comfortable coming in without looking shy. He’d even greet him now as he walked in. Sometimes he’d come just to browse without even buying. Damien can’t help but feel a bloom of pride inside him, though somehow he also wanted to laugh at the feeling. This wasn't a coffee shop. This was a sex shop, and meeting regulars here was such a funny idea. 

“How’s school?” They’ve started small talk now too. Which was great. No more flustered murmurings and dashing out happening lately.

“Tiresome. I’ve lost fucks to give.” Damien answered truthfully while the man giggled.

“I think I’m starting uni again and I’m a little scared.”

“Grad school?” Damien rang up his newest purchase. It seems like he’s moved on to nipple clamps now. How daring. His purchases are getting bolder as well it seems. He has to admit he had a good eye in picking these. They resembled jade hearts on the tip.

“Not exactly.” He chuckled.

Ah. Maybe he was returning in bachelors. Some people do stop for some reason. Maybe it’s a sensitive topic. He’d rather not pry.

“How’s your boyfriend?” Damien asked because it seemed only polite to inquire as well.

“Busy with school too. He’s graduating this year It’s his last semester.”

Damien congratulated him. It’ll be a year before he graduated but he’s happy for him at least. The man packed up his purchase and left. It was a little weird having a regular in a sex shop. It’s not like a café where you see regulars everyday for their shot of caffeine, but he did start enjoying the company at least. He wondered if the man did start getting laid, did that mean the end of these visits?

Damien would miss this, but he was rooting on the man getting laid. It must be expensive to keep buying sex toys all the time.

* * *

“You know how I thought having a sub would suck?” Cath piped up in the middle of a lecture. She had the decency to keep her voice down at least with Jade dozing on the corner. “I take it back. Our new sub is a cute angel.”

Damien shifted his focus from the projector to Cath’s eager face. “Is that so?”

“Yep! He’s very kind and considerate. Though I think half of the class is smitten with him.” Cath whispered.

“If he’s that great maybe they would be.” Damien hummed absentmindedly. He was trying to pay attention. Not everyone had the capacity to chatter and still pass the exam like Cath or doze off and still answer ace the test like Jade.

“Mhm! Japanese classes are my favorite!” Cath grinned. “Okumura-sensei is pretty great.”

“Both of you are too loud. Quiet down.” Jade grumbled from his seat as he shifted into a better position. “The hell is up with you gossiping so early.”

“Ever as cranky in the morning AJ.” Cath snickered. Jade simply grumbled more and waved her off.

“Mister Callenrese, would you like to answer the question on the board?” Their professor called him out. “It seems to me you’re getting bored with our lecture.”

Jade cracked an eye open and sighed, muttering something along the lines of _I am getting bored, you hag,_ before getting up and walking to the front. He snatched the marker from the teacher and started solving the equation without even pausing. It also looked like a difficult equation.

“Is that good enough?” Jade rubbed the bridge of his nose before dropping the marker back to the teacher and walking back to his seat. “I told him I hated morning classes.” He whispered mostly to himself before he went back to sleep.

The teacher looked flabbergasted. Everything was right and he didn’t even need a calculator.

Damien had to admit that was cool.

* * *

“…your classmate did that? That’s pretty cool.” The man oohed as Damien shared the story.

“Yeah. The teacher looked like he was about to combust.” He recalled. His entire class also gained so much respect for Jade. “Anyway, I’m glad we get a break next meeting at least. He’s decided to give it as free time.” Though Damien doubted Jade heard that. He was dozing when it was announced.

“Ah that’s pretty good then.” The man picked up his newly bought lube. He runs out really fast.

“No progress with your boyfriend?”

The man made a noise at the back of his throat.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Damien chuckled. “Have you tried seducing him?”

The man replied with more garbled noises. “He’s busy. Finals are coming.” He explained, face red and probably heated.

“Maybe after Finals you could.” A suggestion of course.

“We’ll see.” A nervous laugh. “He hasn’t noticed me with my habits yet. I make sure he’s out when I do it, and he’s often out. I doubt he knows. He could be oblivious too despite being so smart.”

“Oh well. Do tell me when you finally get laid.” Damien joked.

Sure, I’ll buy a box of condoms and you’ll know.” He grinned. “Anyway I’ll see you. Maybe next week.”

Damien waved him goodbye as he exited the store.

* * *

He didn’t actually see him the next week. Or the week after that. And Damien would’ve been worried, but he had to deal with finals. He’s hardly slept in the next week, cramming and doing all the work he needed to pass in his classes, actually taking the exams, getting anxiety attacks over them and then spiraling into a depressive episode, recovering from said episode until finally pulling himself together.

He thought about the man occasionally, and there was that one time he swore he saw the man walking out of the language department in their university. But Damien concluded that must’ve been due to the exhaustion.

It was probably a month till they saw each other again, and it was around this time Damien finished the last of his work. It was a little late and no one else was in shop, Damien was drinking a bottle of alcohol in celebration for surviving the semester when the man came in again with a satisfied grin on his face.

“Hello.” Damien was midway his glass.

“Hi.” The man sighed as he slid a box of condoms on the counter.

Damien’s eyes widened. “You…?”

“Yes.” The man’s smile grew into a grin.

“How?”

This time the man tinted pink again, but the grin was still on his face. “He caught me.” He did not sound sorry about it.

“After finals?”

“Before.”

“Wow.” Damien laughed. “Congratulations then. I suppose you’re not coming back?”

The man laughed as well. “Maybe?”

“This is the happiest parting I’ve experienced.” Damien was truly happy for him. In a way. He thinks he knows too much about this man’s preferences with sex toys than his own boyfriend but still.

“I might still come back.”

Damien snorted. “Please. I know you own a hell lot of toys by now. Enjoy them with your boyfriend.”

“He doesn’t know how much I own though.”

“Let him know.” Damien tossed the box of condoms to him. “By all means, get that dick sir.”

“I will!” The man dashed back to where Damien assumed was his apartment. This was an interesting turn of events, and they probably won’t see each other anymore, or at least not as frequent. It was all good anyway.

Chucking, Damien poured himself a drink and raised a glass in honor of his regular costumer finally getting fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao you asked. i deliver ;) I stayed uptill 4am for this ya'll be grateful hahaha

Eiji loves his boyfriend. He does, more than anything. He loves how he looked so beautiful smiling when Eiji cooks his favorite avocado shrimp salad for him. He loves how blushed when he pecks a chaste kiss on his cheek. He loves how he'll wrap his arms tighter at night while Eiji steals back the covers Ash hogged. Yes, even as he threatens murder when Eiji wakes him early in the morning for his class. 

He loves his boyfriend. He does. And with everything Ash had gone through, Eiji would to wait for anything he was willing to give. Their relationship was always in Ash's pace first and his second. It also made Eiji happy to see that his boyfriend had been asking for help, going into therapy, working slowly to be better, to finally put everything in the past. It was hard work. It was progress and Eiji was not going to ruin all of that.

But it was frustrating sometimes. 

Eiji didn't love Ash because of his body or his face. He didn't love him because he was some gang leader. No, Eiji didn't even love him as simply the Ash who was kind to him, his savior. Eiji loved all of that and more. He loved Ash for who he was, who he is, and who he will be. 

Still though, he couldn't deny that Ash's body, Ash's face....

Well, Eiji was only a human. And sometimes Ash could be really.... arousing.

Or maybe he was just a pervert. 

Eiji was not blind. When they walked out together, people always noticed Ash's handsomeness easily. They would whisper among themselves, thinking they were discreet about it, complimenting how hot he was, or how beautiful. He couldn't even get himself to be exasperated about it since he very much agreed. But that's just the thing though, it was different seeing him from afar and having to live with him all the time, parading around their apartment clad in only a towel, sleeping next to him, occasionally bursting in the shower without shame while Eiji took a bath, teasing him with how inexperienced he was just to fluster him because Ash was a little shit like that too.

The funny thing though, was that Eiji wasn't actually flustered with the idea if sex. He was flustered because it was Ash in front of him, talking about it. Eiji never really knew if Ash noticed all this sexual frustration Eiji was in, but if he ever did notice he didn't comment on it. Eiji bet that he did, he was technically an expert in this thing unfortunately, but perhaps what he didn't know was the extent of exactly how much Eiji wanted Ash.

And Eiji wanted him very very much.

It was pathetic actually.

He didn't actually act on his urges for the past years of their relationship. He tried to stay as chaste as he could. He touches himself in the shower as little as possible, too busy with helping Ash recover and adjust into the new pace of his everyday, only indulging late at night. But now, it was a little difficult popping up a hard on over the most mundane things about Ash.

Eiji was so pent up with desire that he's already started frequenting a sex shop near their apartment to the point he already knew the guy there. (Damien was a sweet kid after all, he supposed he didn't mind after he got over the initial embarrassment) And yet none of the toys he's bought sated the need deep inside him, that itching underneath his skin.

Sure it managed to get him a reprieve but he didn't know how long he could jerk off sneakily. Eiji worked in the studio Monday to Friday with Saturday a late time in the afternoon. Sometimes his schedule was flexible only if he had outside clients. 

(Not that they really need to work. Ash made sure they had enough money from all that stolen from Dino. But Eiji still thinks it's good to have another means of income. Really Ash was paying the bills and the food and basically....everything despite him insisting that Eiji owned it. Ha. This explains why he had so much money to buy all those sex toys.)

He only really did it when Ash was in his class, or when Eiji was sure he was out for a long time. He didn't even dare do it in the shower while Ash was around (considering his penchant in just barging in. Seriously what is up with him and his lack of shame?)

So this was one of those days. Ash was on his way to class. (Thank God Eiji managed to convince him into taking an early one for Saturday) He just needed to finish his breakfast and actually get going. And Ash takes too long, it's a miracle he managed to get there on time at all.

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry." Eiji sighed at Ash's antics.

"I'm starting to think you don't actually want me here." Ash laughed. "Am I not pretty anymore?" He fluttered his lashes while taking a bite from his bagel.

"Don't be like that." Eiji chuckled. It's not like he didn't want him here. But Eiji would be lying if he said he'd been needing the release. Still he cherished Ash's presence so he wasn't going to chase him out. With all this sexual frustration, he wasn't far from doing that if it was anyone else but Ash. "Besides, If I didn't want you to be here, I wouldn't do this." He pressed a soft kiss on the top of his head before moving on to do the laundry. 

"That's...unfair." Ash's face turned light pink and he cleared his throat. Cute. Ash might fluster him with innuendos from the bedroom, but he was also really easy to fluster too. 

Eiji laughed. Ash huffed as he set his plate on the sink.

"I'll do that." Eiji called out. 

"Yes yes you're such a good housewife, but I got it." Ash stuck his tongue out. 

"I'm starting to think you don't want to go to school." Eiji sniped.

"I don't want to leave my wife home." Ash snorted as he dried the dishes. 

"We're not yet even married." Eiji loaded the washing machine and got it started into a low thrum. This jabbering between them was pretty commonplace at this point--as it always had since they were in New York years ago.

Ash walked towards him with this look in his eye. Eiji swallowed thickly, backing up a little, only to meet with the thrum of the machine on his back. 

"You know." Ash leaned closer towards Eiji, chest pressing against his. "We can skip the vows and get to the wedding night directly." 

Eiji was sure his face was red now. And his breath was caught in his chest, hammering a thousand beats a minute. His eyes were wide and his body was rooted to the spot.

But then Ash flicked his forehead while giggling. "The flustered look suits you. Makes you look more...housewife-y. It's cute." He dumped his jacket on Eiji's hands and suddenly he felt like he could breathe again.

Eiji cleared his throat. "A-aren't you going to bring this?" 

Ash waved his hand as he entered their room, voice trailing away. "Nah, I wore that a week now. I'm sure I ran in it too. It's very sweaty at some point. I'll wear a new one." He reemerged with a denim jacket instead. "Anyway I'm leaving now, see you later, don't overwork yourself. Bye."

He grinned at Eiji before leaving out of the apartment. Eiji on the other hand was frozen in place, still clutching Ash's jacket. He'll have to load this on the next wash. 

Eiji stared at the worn green clothing. It was old. Ash said he's owned this since he was fifteen. This was a reminder of New York, the past seemingly so surreal. Ash was wearing this the first time they met too, Eiji thought as he pressed the already thin cloth of the jacket on his face, sinking into the memories.

This was in Ash's body for a week. It smelled like him, a hint of cologne and sweat, musky and absolutely wonderful. Eiji inhaled a lungful. 

Would it be like this to have Ash against him? To hold him? To have him touch him? When they have--

Eiji groaned. He could feel himself hardening in his boxers. It was so unfair, the effect Ash has on him, how he does it so effortlessly. And he was so close awhile ago too, Eiji could feel his breath fanning against his cheek, he could smell his breath.

Fuck. Eiji snaked a hand to his chest, playing with his hardening nipples through his thin cotton shirt. He pinched the nub, pulling them slightly just to jolt a little spike of pleasure through him before giving the other the same treatment.

Then he slid his palm to the hardening problem between his legs, the other hand still gripping Ash's jacket tightly. He moaned. His breath was coming in pants now, heavy and labored. 

The heat that pooled in his groin spread throughout the rest of his body, in his chest, in his knees, to the tips of his toes. His fingers felt like it was filled with electricity. 

He sipped his fingers down his boxers, letting his cock free. Eiji hissed as the cool air hit his dick. He pressed a thumb on the head, teasing it, a nail dipped in the slit.

 _"You look really flustered right now Eiji. How cute. It's only this and you're already that worked up?"_ The thought of Ash's smirking face as he watched Eiji and his desperation jolted a shock of arousal through Eiji's cock and it made him even more ashamed with how much that made it twitch. 

He really shouldn't jerk off to the thought of Ash. He felt guilty doing this. But again it also felt so good, he couldn't stop.

 _"And now you're sniffing my clothes. You're such a pervert Eiji."_ The sultry voice of Ash rang in Eiji's ears.

"Fuck." Eiji threw back his head in pleasure, face crumpled into bliss as he worked on. The vibrations of the washing machine on his back as he leaned for support was adding more stimulation to his already turned on body. His legs were already weak, knees close to buckling. 

He thought of Ash, pressing him against the humming white metal, pinning his wrists on them while one hand stroked the tip of his member, teasing it slowly. Eiji knew Ash was skilled in the art of sex, and he couldn't help but think of all the things he could do to make Eiji scream.

He let his pants and boxers drop on the ground, uncaring of how he's making a mess, discarding them on the tiled floor. He'll pick that up later, for now there was this feeling, the delicious friction on his cock and the scent of Ash in his senses, the thought of him touching him in his most sensitive places.

_"Pervert. Slut. Whore. You're such a dirty bitch desperate for a good fucking. How much have you gotten off to the thought of me?"_

Too many to count. Eiji let out a ragged breath. He's been so pent up. He needed this so much. God he needed...he needed... 

_"You enjoy getting off to the thought of me. I've heard you, you know? Those late nights in the shower. You're such a slut."_

"Ngh." Eiji moaned. He walked towards their bedroom and into the bed, where he and Ash had slept last night. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it on the floor in a hurry while he took the box under the bed where he kept all his toys. It was a wonder how Ash hasn't found them. 

He didn't need much today. So for now, he took the bottle of lube out. Eiji felt shame flare inside him, but admittedly his favorite toy was that one large dildo that looked like a white man's cock. Admittedly, this was how he imagined Ash's cock would look like, and perhaps that's why he had a strong feeling of fondness for this one toy. And right now this was all that he needed.

Eiji trembled in anticipation as he slid the box back under. He laid on the bed, eyes shut and let his mind wander, let his imagination run wild into some fantasy.

" _God Eiji. You can't even wait anymore." Ash would probably laugh at him and his state. "I should punish you, you know?"_

Eiji whimpered.

_"Get on your knees Ei-chan." Ash would growl at him and Eiji would follow without a fight._

Eiji was on all fours, facing the headboard. In Eiji's fantasies, Ash would always take the lead, he'll always be playful, he'll always know what to do. And he probably did. Compared to him, Eiji was inexperienced. 

_And Ash would probably stare at his ass spank until it's an angry shade of red._

Eiji groaned at the thought of that. 

_"Put on a show Ei-chan. Loosen yourself up for me."_

Eiji slipped on Ash's jacket into himself, the fabric rubbing against his skin, against his nipples. He coated his fingers with lube before tracing the rim of his ass, one finger in, then the other.

"Uhn...A-ah! Mhhmm..."

Eiji's breaths were shallower. He felt like he was going to explode. He rubbed his cock on the mattress and curled his toes in pleasure. His mouth open, his face pressed on the pillow. It was getting damp with his saliva trailing down.

"A-ash. Ash!" Eiji moaned. "Ha-ah Ash!"

_"You can't even keep quiet now. You just have to let everyone know how loud you are getting fucked." Ash touched the base of his spine, calloused arms slowly trailing up while Eiji desperately grinds against his fingers, fucking himself open and raw._

_"_ Ash! Please touch me!" Eiji shut his eyes as feeling of pleasure courses over his body. "Ash! Ash! Ash!"

_"How cute of you. Beg for it more."_

"Ash! I want you inside me! Please touch me! Please fuck me!" Eiji cried. He didn't want to come yet. He needs to hold it off longer. And yet every time Eiji managed to hit his prostate, Eiji feels like sparks were going out of his eyes. "Ash, fuck me please. Please please. I want your dick inside me."

_"How desperate." Ash knelt on the bed, right behind him, chest pressed against his back, lips a hairsbreadth away from his ears. "But since you've been a good boy, I'll give what you want. Let the world know who owns you Ei-chan!"_

Eiji lubed up the dildo and pressed the toy on his ass, playing with it a bit before pushing it inside of him.

"Ash! Ash! Ash! Fuck fuck fuck fuck." Eiji was sure he was babbling Japanese now with how intense the feeling was. He feels stretched, seemingly full now that the dildo was sheathed inside of him. "Fuck Ash your cock is so good! Fuck!"

_Ash ground into him without holding back. The tip hitting his prostrate every at every single thrust. "Eiji.."_

"Ash! Ash! Faster please! O-onegaishimasu...onegai...onegai...Ash! Ash! Ash! Aslan!" Eiji could see stars behind his eyelids. His ass squelching at every movement. He thrusted back into a rhythm. "Onegai...onegai...Aslan... please...hayaku, hayaku, hayaku" Every syllable blended into each other, his accent bled into the words. 

He was so close. Eiji arched his back.

Deep inside him, he could feel ripples of bliss throbbing in him. Something was so close to spilling, so close to release. 

"Ah-Aslan! Ah!"

So close. So close. So so close. He was going to come. In his mind, Ash was murmuring curses of his own. ” _Fuck Eiji. You’re so tight. Fuck fuck fuck….”_

"…Fuck."

Wait.

Eiji's eyes shot open as he looked back to the doorway of their bedroom and...

And.

And...

...Green eyes stared at him with shock, mouth parted open. True enough Ash was there gaping at him. 

And.

And.

And....

Eiji's body trembled as climax rippled all over his body, his toes curling, his fingers clenching the sheets, head tipped back. His orgasm ripped out a loud lewd moan as white ribbons of his cum painted his chest and the green jacket he was still wearing, Ash's jacket, Eiji realized with mortification.

Eiji panted as he collapsed on the bed. This thick silence enveloped them, tension is their every muscle.

"Eiji..." Ash finally broke the silence. Eiji did his best to meet Ash's gaze, despite the wrecked and indecent state he was in. "....is that my jacket?" 

Eiji whimpered. "Yes." He averted his eyes. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Ash caught him. He saw him. He saw him jerking off while wearing his jacket. Fuck. He was a fucking pervert. He was so dirty. He curled into himself as he caught his breath. 

"Eiji? Hey, are you okay? What are you--why are you crying?"

Crying? He started breaking into sobs, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry Ash." He choked. "I'm so so sorry." He trembled.

"Hey what are you sorry for?" Ash rushed to his side. "Hey, Eiji sweetheart, talk to me." He kept a tentative touch on his shoulder. Then another hand to his cheek. 

"You must be disgusted. Seeing me using you to get off. And I didn't want you to ever feel that when you've suffered so much, when so many people have done this to you in the past I'm so sorry--"

"Eiji, honey you're not making sense anymore. You're speaking Japanese too fast for me to understand." Ash murmured softly.

Ah. So Eiji took a deep breath. He needed to calm down his nerves. There was no use panicking. They'll talk it out and if Ash doesn't want to deal with him anymore, he'll leave.

"I'm sorry." Eiji breathed. "You must be disgusted with me. Using you to....and you've suffered so much. I'm so so sorry Ash." More tears rolled down his face. 

"Eiji." The hand on his face was firm, a thumb wiped the wetness from his cheek. "Look at me." Ash coaxed.

Eiji shook his head.

"Eiji. Look at me." And this was a command now. Ash's voice firm. Eiji opened his eyes and stared at Ash's face in fear. But there was no anger in his expression, no disgust in his green eyes. It was only gentle. There was only softness. 

“Ash?” He asked softly.

“I’m not mad.” Ash chuckled. “I don’t find you disgusting at all.”

Eiji bit his lip. “You don’t?”

“No.” Ash shook his head. And he did look sincere, making Eiji calm down. “I noticed something was…off. You were pretty subtle, but not unnoticeable. You forgot I’m used to these things, so I can definitely see you eye fucking me.” Ash laughed. “And you have been, for some time now.”

Eiji groaned. Ash’s cheeky grin was right in his face. “Stop teasing.”

“But I’m not the tease, Eiji.” Ash sat on the bed next to him, his warmth soaking in Eiji’s side. “I’m not the one in such a lewd get up. And I’m definitely not the one moaning my name while ago.”

Eiji choked, the heat returned to his face once again. He was suddenly more self-conscious about his state of undress. Especially with Ash staring at him like that. He swallowed thickly, squirming in his seat.

"You don't have to be mean about it."

He was definitely teasing him. Ash was always teasing him. It wasn’t far from him to do that even now. But there was a flush on his cheek too, a faint red tint spread to his ears. His eyes were darker too, or maybe that was just the light. His breathing was starting get quicker.

“Ash?” Eiji asked. That gaze was starting flutters down his stomach, heat bloomed in his chest and back. No, that face…it can’t be.

“You know…” Ash started, gaze drifting down Eiji’s body. “I never knew you’d look so good in my jacket.”

What?

The hand on his face trailed down to his chest, the other to his shoulder, making circles with his thumb. “I never knew you were this naughty, Eiji.”

What was happening?!

Suddenly Eiji was on his back, staring at Ash on top of him. He was straddling him now, one hand pinning Eiji to the bed, the other pressed on his bare chest.

“Ash?!” Now Eiji’s breaths were shorter. “What are you doing?!” He could feel his member stirring into life. Wait.

“You want me, don’t you?” And there was a tent on Ash’s pants, close but not enough to touch him.

“Sh-shouldn’t we talk about this? Don’t we have to talk for a bit? Are you okay with this? Ash!” Eiji shifted. “Ash I don’t want you to do this just because. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Ash paused, the expression on his face softened, a smile quirked up on his lips. “Oh Eiji,” There was exasperation on the way he sighed his name. “I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t want it.”

“Oh.” Eiji’s lips parted in surprise. “Oh.”

Again, Ash was laughing and he started pressing kisses all over Eiji’s face, on his cheeks, forehead, nose, feather light, peppered all over his skin. Down to his ears, then to his neck.

“A-ash!” Eiji whimpered at the sensation once more.

“You know what else I’ve been doing?” Ash whispered while his hands traveled all over the plane of Eiji’s chest, slipping in Ash’s jacket and finding the flesh under that. “I’ve been touching myself too.” Eiji fidgeted at that. “I want to see if I can do this again, if I can share this with you.”

Eiji shut his eyes. This was too much. His touch, his voice, his scent, his gaze. Ash’s kisses trailed down to his chest, hands slowly teasing his nipples. He let out a shaky breath. “Ah!” He gasped.

Teeth grazed over his hardened nubs. Ash was licking them, kissing them and then sucking them, all the while looking up at Eiji. Eiji’s breath hitched. “I have to admit, I was surprised to find you like that. It was a good surprise.”

“I thought…I thought you had classes!” Eiji finally found his voice and managed to snap back at Ash.

“We did.” Ash hummed while he trailed even lower, down to his navel, to lips pressed on his skin and on the trail of dark hair to his groin. Eiji regretted not shaving. “But classes apparently were cancelled. It’s study time.” And Ash swallowed Eiji’s member whole, lapping at it with his tongue into full hardness.

Eiji could feel something hard pressing against his knee just a little near his thigh, and sure enough it was Ash’s own cock, causing friction against his bare skin. It shot a bolt of pleasure on to his dick knowing Ash was enjoying this as much. Ash licked a stripe of vein on the side, teasing the tip, the slit, before letting it go with a seductive pop.

“You got even harder. What did you think of?” Ash chuckled. He’s always teasing him. Eiji pouted.

“You.” He rasped, embarrassment fading away to arousal. “I was thinking of you and how I want you inside me.” Eiji grounded his knee against Ash’s hardness unabashedly. “I was thinking about how beautiful you’ll look without clothes on. Take the off for me please?” Eiji didn’t know where he got the words or the courage, but all he knew was that it was the right thing to say.

It was Ash’s turn to blush. His pale skin made it easier to notice. “Ah, that’s unfair. I have nothing against that.” He at least proceeded to take off his shirt and quickly slipped out of his pants, leaving only his black boxers. Eiji pushed himself up with his elbows. Ash grinned at him. “Like what you see?”

Eiji stared at the lines of his muscles, the scars and burn marks littering his body, his frame that was once so lean and now filled with a little softness, the trail of blond hair from his freshly shaved pubes down his navel, everything, He swallowed thickly. “Yes.”

Ash froze, seemingly shocked at the unabashed honestly.

“Sorry. Was that too much?” Eiji mentally winced. Maybe Ash still didn’t want to be mentally gawked at.

“No. I’m just…surprised. I didn’t expect—“ Ash trailed away while running a hand through his blond hair. “You’re surprising me a lot today Eiji.” He pulled him in for a kiss on the lips.

Eiji whimpered. But he wrapped his arms around Ash’s neck and pulled them into a deeper kiss. And when they pulled away for air, Ash’s gaze lingered on his lips.

“Take it off.” Eiji pawed at Ash’s boxers.

“Eager much?” Ash huffed and yet he still slid off the dark material.

Oh. Ash’s cock sprung free from its confines and it was better than he’d ever fantasized about.

“Stop staring at it.” Ash grumbled. “It’s going inside you, don’t worry.”

“No that’s no it…it’s just…” Eiji murmured. “It’s nothing like how I fantasized it to be. It looks better.”

“You can’t just say that.” Ash coughed. “Is that what that is? A part of your fantasy?” He pointed at the discarded dildo on the bed.

“Yes.” At this point, Eiji had lost all forms of embarrassment.

“Goddamnit Eiji.” Ash groaned.

“I wanted this for so long.” Eiji let his desire bleed into his voice. His fingers found Ash’s jacket, it was only fair with Ash stark naked already.

“No.” Ash stopped Eiji. “Keep it on. I like how it looks on you.”

“Oh.” Eiji shrugged the green material back on.

“You can stop this anytime Eiji. Remember that.” Ash told him with seriousness.

“As do you.” Eiji replied back. “I don’t want you to force yourself.”

Ash sighed, fondness in his expression. “Do you have any condoms?”

Eiji froze.

“…No?” Out of all supplies, he never bothered with them as he wasn’t ever expecting to reach this stage at all.

“Fuck.” Ash hissed. He smoothened a hand through his hair. Eiji felt dread in the pit of his stomach. “Alright. Alright. We can still do this, but I’m not penetrating you.”

“Ash—“

“No. Eiji, I will not do it without protection until we get tested.” Ash firmly stated. “I don’t want any risks for you. Trust me on this.”

Eiji sighed. “I trust you Ash. I always have and always will.”

Ash smiled. “Alright. Get on your knees and press your legs together.” He commanded. Eiji followed without missing a beat. Ash uncapped the lube and drizzled it all over his length while also applying it on Eiji’s thigh. The Japanese was a little confused, but he trusted Ash.

Oh. Something slipped between his thighs, and Ash was thrusting, a hand on his ass and the other on the rim of his hole. Ash’s cock slipped in and out of Eiji’s thigh. Oh. The finger sank inside his ass,

“Fuck, you’re still so loose Eiji.” Ash moaned. “Tell me if it hurts.”

Eiji pressed his face against the sheets. One finger, three. They were hitting all of Eiji’s right spots. He moaned and whined, thrusting back into Ash’s digits. Then he felt empty as Ash pulled out. He tried not to whine at the loss, but the sound died in his throat when something bigger replaced it.

His dildo. Oh. Fuck.

Now Ash was thrusting the toy inside him, his cock in Eiji’s thigh and one hand stroking Eiji’s dick.

“Mhm Ash--!” Eiji moaned at all the sensations. “Ash! Ash! Hayaku, onegaishimasu, hayaku hayaku hayaku!” He started babbling, too lost in pleasure to translate in English. “Onegai!”

Lips found their way on his neck, he registered pain as Ash sunk his teeth on the flesh there. He grunted on Eiji’s ear, making his own pleased noises. Ash didn’t speak much, he wasn’t as loud as Eiji, but his guttural moans turned Eiji on even more.

“Ash…Ash! Aslan!” He was close, Eiji could feel it. He was going to come the second time.

“Fuck Eiji.” Ash’s pace sped up at the sound of his name, his real name.

“Iku…iku…Ash I’m going to come.” Eiji moaned as Ash nailed his prostrate. Over and over and over until Eiji could see spark beneath his eyelids.

“Come for me Eiji. Let it out.” Ash growled. “Come”

And just like that, release found Eiji for the second time as he spilled all over Ash’s hand. His body trembled, but Ash was still thrusting and hitting his overstimulated rim. Eiji clenched thighs tighter and faced Ash for a kiss. It was an awkward position but he could feel Ash’s movement getting erratic, his muscles tensing and soon enough Ash came as well, the milky fluid dribbling on Eiji’s thighs.

They stayed that way for seconds, maybe minutes until Eiji collapsed and Ash on top of him. They panted, catching their breaths and they were content to just stay that way. Until Ash rolled on his back and sighed.

“Damn.” He laughed.

“What are you laughing about?” Eiji pouted. Ash calmed down.

“I don’t think I can wear that jacket outside ever again.”

Eiji blushed. “Sorry.”

Ash waved. “No. I’m good. It’s old anyway. Reminds me of New York too much, Least now all I can think of is you jerking off to me eh?”

Eiji smacked Ash’s shoulder. “Stop teasing me.”

“I’m not!” Ash giggled as he pressed a kiss on Eiji’s nose. “Alright let’s get you cleaned up.” He rolled out of bed and took a washcloth from the bathroom to clean Eiji of all the cum on his body. When that was over, Ash slipped back into bed and Eiji had finally took off the jacket, while he tossed it on the floor.

“We probably have to talk.” Eiji said. “About this.”

“Probably.” Ash yawned. “But let’s do that later. Sleep now. It’s to early.”

“Don’t you have classes?” Eiji spluttered.

Ash wrapped an arm around Eiji’s waist and snuggled in his neck, cuddling together whilst naked. “They can live with one absence from me.”

“Ash!”

“Shhhh.” Ash shushed Eiji. “Worry later. Sleep now.”

Eiji sighed with exasperation. Alright. Alright. Eiji kissed the top of Ash’s head and succumb to deep sleep. They’ll talk when they wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash Lynx said safe sex ya'll hahahaha

**Author's Note:**

> lmao cheers to Eiji finally losing his virginity hahaha.....how did Ash discover Eiji's thirst?


End file.
